Caperucito Naruto
by Myheartof.FoxY.P
Summary: Naruto es un niño de 12 años, dulce eh himperactivo que está dispuesto a visitar a su abuelita Tsunade, pero en el camino se encuentra con dos lobos, que no tienen exactamente buenas intenciones para él.... SasuxNaruxSai


¡Hola! Bueno, estoy con este nuevo one shot, tengo un fic por allí que no eh actualizado n_nU. Es por eso, que me dije: Si haces algo **SasuxNaruxSai**, que sea cortito y simple (Ni tan simple, la verdad XD) Aquí Naru es un chibi, me inspiré con un dibujo muy lindo que vi por allí y quise hacerlo, además de que es Yaoi/ Lemon *-*, en fin, la cosa es que no se me hizo muy fácil hacer el lemon, así que pedí un poco de ayuda, creo que les gustara XD La otras cosa es que, disfruten de la lectura y me dejen sus criticas y comentarios (todo que sea constructivo, pues no tengo muy buen autoestima con esto de escribir ñ_ñ) Así que con esto me despido y luego nos leemos abajito ^^...

**One Shot:**

Había una vez un muchachito de 12 años que se llamaba Naruto, el cual tenía unos ojos azules cielos hermosos, una piel dorada y suave, con el cabello rubio y tres lindas marquitas que le daban aspecto zorruno en cada mejilla. Un día su mamá Kushina le pidió que visitara a su abuelita Tsunade porque estaba algo enfermita, además tenía un humor exasperante y no quería ir al hospital de la ciudad porque decía que no necesitaba de medicinas inservibles y enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro.

Naruto amaba a su abuela Tsunade y sus reacciones cuando le llamaba peculiarmente: _"Vieja"_, era muy agradable visitarla, pues además siempre le contaba historias de su papá y a veces tenía la oportunidad de irse con el abuelo Jiraiya a pescar un rato, así que decidido ayudar a la abuela Tsunade y a su misma madre, que le había preparado un agradable almuerzo de sopa de miso, algunos onigiris y un vegetal encurtido, de bebida, algo de té verde para mejorar la salud. Se preparó, vistiéndose con sus modestos pantaloncillos naranjas y su camisa negra con un remolino en el medio que hacía juego con sus pantaloncillos, luego se puso una capa naranja, la cual, lo hacía ver aun más adorable, era para que el sol no le molestase en el trayecto del camino, así se evitaría molestias con el gran calor.

Una vez listo, se despidió de su dulce madre y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de su abuelita, estaba un poco ansioso, así que decidió caminar un poco más rápido, aunque en el transcurso saludó a unos cuantos de sus amigos y en uno de esos descuidos tropezó con la chica más tímida del pueblo, pero nada que hiciera que el almuerzo de su abuelita cayera al suelo y tener que devolverse con una cara de tristeza.

Al fin al cabo, su misión era llegar con el almuerzo intacto a casa de su abuela.

….

En otra parte, habían dos lobos, hambrientos, solitarios y aburridos. Uno se llamaba Sasuke; quien descansaba recostado de un árbol, aunque el estomago no dejara de gruñirle, y el otro se llamaba Sai, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro.

Sai a diferencia de Sasuke estaba hambriento y en celo, hacía bastante tiempo que no tocaba a alguien y aunque intento violarse en varias ocasiones a Sasuke, el muy desconsiderado nunca se dejó. Entonces, decidió pasearse más lejos de donde estaba el otro lobo, que comenzaba aburrirle su comportamiento. Hacía un bonito día, los pájaros cantaban, provocaba tirarles piedras, el sol alumbraba más de lo necesario, Sai no entendía porque todavía existía semejante martirio (Sobretodo por el calor que hacía ese día) y para finalizar un niño, rubio, bajito, apetitoso que parecía llevar un canasto con deliciosa y recién hecha comida, podía apreciar el olor desde lejos (Igual que la fresca fragancia del niño) Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal….

-¿Eh?- Parpadeó tres veces el lobo, apetitoso niño rubio, bajito, que parecía llevar un canasto con deliciosa y recién hecha comida… Sonrío de inmediato, el estomago comenzaba a gruñirle ferozmente, cuando en su mente pasaban imágenes agradables y entre otras cosas demasiado interesantes que podría hacer con ese niño- Espera que se lo cuente a Sasuke…- Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras observaba oculto como el chico caminaba tarareando una canción, fue cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo ¿Para qué decirle a Sasuke-baka? Él había sido ingrato y egoísta, además el se había encontrado su comida y presa, así que mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Siguió al chico más de cerca, estaba pensando en la forma de poder acercársele, ¿tal vez si se le ofrecía? Que tonto, claro que no.

-¡Ya se!- golpeó su puño en la palma de su mano, mientras ya tenía la forma correcta de poder acercarse, volvió a sonreír de una manera macabra.

…

Sasuke dejó de descansar, ahora se disponía a saciar su sed y ahora que estaba solo podía caminar libremente sin ser acosado por Sai (Últimamente se comportaba muy extraño) aun así no podía culpar la mayoría de su comportamiento de idiota, después de todo tenían tres días sin haber comido nada de nada. Respiró hondo y entonces percibió un olor bastante interesante, su estomago gruñó de inmediato, estaba dispuesto a terminar con su sufrimiento, lo único que tenía que hacer era perseguir ese olor tan delicioso y atacar, el hambre no dejaba pensar a nadie.

Así que siguió su camino en busca de la comida hasta que lo vio. Había un niño rubio con ojos azules y una cesta de (que seguramente era) comida, Sai hablaba con él muy animado, lo maldijo en sus adentros, no le había dicho que había conseguido a un ingenuo a quien robarle algo de alimento.

Iba acercarse cuando vio de nuevo que Sai se comportó aun más raro, tumbó al chico al suelo, dejándolo casi inmóvil y con sus propias manos lo agarró fuertemente de las muñecas del rubito adorable, quien asustado comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, Sai, dejó aparte la cesta de alimentos y le lamió las mejillas que se tornaron al instante sonrosadas.

-Si que sabes bien chico ¡Me gustara comerte! – exclamó con una sonrisa de por medio. Sasuke estaba perplejo.

El chico se removió debajo del pelinegro pervertido, quien palpaba su piel desnuda debajo de su camisa, le pellizcaba sus pezones pequeños, que comenzaban a endurecerse, le besaba delicadamente los labios, las dos mejillas y a veces con su lengua limpiaba las lagrimas del niño, bajó sus labios a su cuello, chupando su piel bronceada y suave, le desgarró la camisa en cuestión de segundos, y lo que venía era saborear todo ese pequeño cuerpo.

La vista que adquiría desde allí el pobre de Sasuke, que solo quería comer algo, era esplendida, el problema era calmarse y mantener la cordura o interrumpir a Sai en su violación para salvar de las garras del pervertido al chico, pero en verdad ¿A quien quería engañar él? No podía ni siquiera despegar la vista de lo que hacía el otro con el cuerpo deleitante del chiquillo que sollozaba bajito, con unos cuantos gemidos ahogados y otros al unísono.

El otro problema estaba en su entrepierna, él también estaba igual, hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido algo con alguien y aunque Sai se lo propuso antes (hasta intento de violación), no quería bajarse a tal raya. Una vez más fijo la vista en la acción que ejercía el otro lobo: Ahora lamía con énfasis los pezones pequeñitos del chico, se paraba en uno, lo chupaba y hasta llegaba a morderlo y luego hacía lo mismo con el otro, luego con su lengua bajó hasta su ombligo, sujetando los brazos del chico en cada lado de sus caderas mientras bajaba lenta y sensualmente.

-¡Hm! No quiero- mormuró el chiquillo entre gemidos, Sai bajó los pantalones cuidadosamente, acariciando la piel descubierta, se volvió para verlo a los ojos y robarle un beso.

-¿No quieres que pare?- Pregunto y antes de que el rubito respondiese algo con la mirada asustada, él le beso con pasión, introduciendo su lengua por tercera vez en aquella cavidad tan virginal, moviendo su lengua juguetonamente y tratando de atrapar la contraria, que era torpe y sin ninguna experiencia.

Sus manos subieron al pecho del chico y atrapó uno de sus pezones mientras le besaba intensamente (Parecía, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, que no quería dejar de besarlo) lo movió de arriba hacia abajo con la yema de su dedo, endureciéndolo más si se podía, pero su mano quería más, así que volvió a bajar, esta vez a la entrepierna del niño y bajó su ropa interior para acariciar su pequeño miembro.

Sasuke no pudo más, lo que estaba viendo era demasiado para él, además ya estaba excitado y eso no le convenía a su orgullo. ¡¿Orgullo?! A la mierda con el orgullo, tenía que atender su erección, eso era lo que tenía que hacer de urgencia.

Desabotonó su pantalón y bajó el cierre y allí estaba, su pene le palpitaba por las hormonas que estaban funcionando en su organismo, que su vista se deleitaba a ver y que su cerebro trabajaba a la vez para conseguir semejante resultado. Lo tocó suavemente, encerrando su mano alrededor de la base y luego comenzó a subir y bajar, mientras veía lo que hacía Sai. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, pero se sentía muy bien.

Sai ahora bajó como un felino en busca de su presa a la entrepierna del niño y no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de observar, solo se tragó la erección del menor, el cual soltó un gemido alentador como para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Su lengua se enredaba en la base, apresando el miembro completamente (era pequeño y accesible) Bajaba y subía lentamente, como la mano de Sasuke, observando sus movimientos (Si, ya se había dado cuenta de su existencia) Naruto ya no pensaba, el placer le estaba embargando, puso sus manos en la cabeza contraria, sintiendo el vaivén que hacía sin vergüenza alguna, no tenía idea de lo que le hacía ese lobo con aspecto humano, y aunque al principio se sentía extraño y hasta comenzó a darle mucho miedo, ahora era agradable.

Sasuke comenzaba a sudar, aun no quería terminar, se estaba conteniendo para ver un poco más, era un pervertido, era seguro. Todo, mientras Sai no se percatase de que él estaba allí, masturbándose con la escena.

-¡Hm! Yo… ¡Aaaah! – Gritó finalmente el rubio, anunciando su primer orgasmo, el pelinegro estaba feliz, la esencia de ese niño sabía muy bien, sonrío de lado.

-La diversión aun no se acaba, mi pequeño- Dijo, para luego mirar a donde se encontraba Sasuke escondido- ¿ne, Sasu-chan?

¡Sublime! Aquello no se lo había visto venir, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente llenos de sorpresa eh indignación, estaba completamente rojo, de la vergüenza, de la excitación, de todo. Sasuke a su edad, nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que Sai pudiera ver su avergonzada cara, estaba que quería morirse, se acomodó lo mejor posible y retrocedió unos pasos.

-No, no, Sasuke-chan. Ahora que estas aquí, acompáñanos, de seguro Naruto estará encantado de poder jugar contigo también- Habló el lobo, entusiasmado, encantado, ¿feliz? Maldito Sai, bien que le había puesto semejantes escenas, pero tampoco debía demostrarle que huiría como un cachorro asustadizo, lo que más tenía era orgullo, si ese bastardo pervertido quería jugar y desafiarlo, pues él no se dejaría, avanzo sus pasos, se dejó ver entre los árboles y por fin pudo enfrentar la mirada astuta del otro lobo (Que tenía una erección de campeonato) Un sonrojo leve se asomó de inmediato en sus mejillas.

El otro sonrío perspicaz, Sasuke frunció aun más el entrecejo. Mientras el rubito se encogía con sus piernitas, tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y su desnudez.

-Eres un… bastardo- Pronunció con desconcierto al notar instantes después al chico.

-Y tu un ególatra- Sonrío más abiertamente y luego abrió las piernas del chico, dejando a la vista su pequeño miembro, volvió a mirarlo con malicia- Insisto en la idea de que nos acompañes o… ¿Tienes miedo?

¿Miedo? ¡Ja!

-Nada de eso- Dijo, negando pausadamente su cabeza, apartó un poco sus cabellos y luego sonrío, dando a entender que aceptaba el desafío- Te demostraré de que soy capaz.

Se acercó como felino que ha encontrado su presa y besó primero los labios ferozmente del chiquillo, el cual ya no se resistía a ninguna de las acaricias propinadas que le hacían los dos expertos, acarició suavemente sus muslos y llegó a su pequeño miembro, acarició la punta y luego subió a su pecho, pellizcando sus pequeños y erectos pezones, Sai bajó con su lengua por toda la extensión del cuello, dejando chupetones y marcas de mordidas. El calor incrementó, el caluroso día no era nada comparado con aquellos cuerpos ardientes frotándose uno contra los otros, tocándose con una pasión desmedida, besándose en conjunto. De vez en cuando, Sai le robaba un beso a Sasuke, el cual en vez de oponerse lo tomaba como un reto, Sai le parecía divertido y poco le importaba lo que pasara después.

Una vez ya delatada la entrada del rubio, el primero en probarlo fue Sasuke, entro con suavidad, para tratar de no hacerle daño al pequeño pero era imposible para Naruto no poder gemir de dolor cuando este inició con el lento vaivén con que se introducía en él. Doloroso y placentero, Sai trató de ayudar, masturbando al chico con su boca y así mismo con su mano. Al cabo de un tiempo, Naruto acabó acostumbrándose y gemía solo de placer, mientras que Sasuke embestía aun más rápido, chocando contra su próstata, sin importarle más que su propio placer, entonces se detuvo, sudando y gimiendo por fin su ansiado orgasmo, salió del chico, que parecía un poco cansado y le dio paso a Sai; ansioso en todos los sentidos por poseer el cuerpo del dulce niño.

No dudo en introducirse rápidamente y comenzar a moverse deliciosamente, sintiendo las apretadas nalguitas comiéndose su enorme miembro, Sasuke besó al chico en los labios, deleitándose como en todo ese tiempo, de sus carnosos labios, de su cavidad bucal, de su lengua tratando de seguir el ritmo del más mayor. Debía admitirlo, era precioso.

Una vez más pudo sentir como el líquido viscoso inundaba su cuerpo, cansados, sudados, felices por estar complacidos de semejante banquete, se echaron en cada lado del chico, el clima ni siquiera podía molestarlos ahora, y observaron como el cansancio derrotaba al niño, haciéndolo caer en un sueño profundo.

….

- ¡Abuela Tsunade!- Gritó al entrar al recinto, una vez allí, una mujer de cabellera rubia y pechos grandes lo recibió con un grato abrazo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te has tardado mucho, Naruto- dijo, acariciando las hebras doradas, el niño sonrío muy contento y puso su dedo índice en los labios.

-Es un se-cre-to, vieja- comentó divertido, la mujer arqueó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño totalmente.

-¡¿Qué me has dicho?! ¡Narutooo!

….

-No estuvo mal ¿ne, Sasuke-chan? – Habló con sorna el lobo pervertido, tratando de llamar la atención del otro, que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, observando desde una distancia exacta, como aquel niño sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Es que acaso, cuando no los vio al lado suyo, creyó que todo había sido un sueño? Si que sentía algo de culpa, pero no se lamentaba por completo porque lo había disfrutado, tanto o mejor que el bastardo de Sai- Eh, Sasuke ¿Te has enamorado?

Sonrío de medio lado. ¿Cómo ese niño podía ser tan lindo? Que simpático podía llegar a ser.

-Naruto…- Susurró para sí mismo. El otro solo dio una expresión amarga, Sasuke podía llegar a ser muy raro, a veces.

Suspiró- Ha sido un largo día.

Y Sai se recostó en la espalda del otro lobo, admirando las estrellas.

**Fin**

Ah –Suspiro- Lindo ¿no? XD, en fin. Puse a Sasuke algo lindo al final, parece que le gustó Naruto ( SasuNaru 4ever ^^) Tann lindo!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mis más sinceras gracias a los que pasen a leer. Yo me voy y hasta otra. Ja ná.


End file.
